3.18 Tag der Empfängnis
"D.O.C." ist die 18. Episode der 3. Staffel von Lost. Sun wird interessante Dinge darüber lernen, was mit schwangeren Frauen auf der Insel passiert und wenn sie das lernt, wird es sich schwer auf ihre Beziehung mit Jin auswirken. Kurze Zusammenfassung 04/15 - Juliet finds out that Sun is pregnant and tells her that women who conceive on the island could die if they carry to term. Sun responds by telling her that the baby may not have been conceived on the island, in fact it may not even be Jin's child. So the two set off for the medical hatch to try to determine when the baby was conceived. Meanwhile, Desmond and his crew scramble to save the life of the mysterious Naomi and are assisted by an old enemy, seems eye patch guy survived the fence after all. 04/09 - After discovering that all of "The Others'" pregnant women died before giving birth on the island, an extremely reticent Sun allows Juliet to examine her -- and uncovers the identity of the unborn child's father. Meanwhile, Desmond allows an unlikely nemesis to help save the life of a new, mysterious island inhabitant. Guest starring are Byron Chung as Mr. Paik, Andrew Divoff as Mikhail, Marsha Thomason as Naomi, John Shin as Mr. Kwon, Alexis Rhee as older woman, Esmond Chung as Paik's associate and Jean Chung as Paik's secretary. 04/08 - I'm told the initials in the title stand for "date of conception." 03/30 - Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz reveal: Sun is going to learn interesting things about what happens to pregnant women on the island and when she does learn these things, it's going to impact her relationship with Jin in a profound way. We will find out that Sun has a secret feat that she is hiding from Jin, and that will not only be voiced, but answered. the Jin and Sun flashback, you will get a taste of them as newlyweds and kind of see where he was before he started to be Mr. Paik's head henchmen. 03/11 - Lost was filming in downtown Honolulu again, this time near Chinatown. They set up along College Walk and North Kukui St., near a Taoist temple and within view of assorted Asian architecture. It was along the river, or canal, that borders downtown. They were filming a busy street scene with background extras crossing a bridge, including a cop in a blue shirt and a white hat. Pigeons scattered on cue. The focus of the scene was Yunjin Kim, or "Sun." She approaches a middle aged Asian woman leaning against the low wall of the canal. Sun pulls an envelope out of her bag, and hands it to the woman. The woman eagerly starts to open in, but Sun clamps it closed. They talk. Sun pushes the envelope sternly into the woman's hands, turns, and walks away. Bedeutung des Episodennamens Neuerdings geht das Gerücht um das es sich bei D.O.C. um die Abkürzung "Date Of Conception" handeln könnte, was physiolotisch übersetzt "Tag der Empfängnis" bedeutet. Zitate noch keine Quellen *'Lost-Board.de' - link *'SpoilerFix.com' - link Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3